Technological advancements often results in increased demands for the latest features, services, and content from consumers. This increased demand requires continuous upgrades in infrastructures in order to keep up the increased loads in, for example, data transmission. Such infrastructure upgrades often involve migration of voice and data communication services from metal (e.g., copper, aluminum, coaxial, etc.) to optical fiber (also referred to as fiber optics or simply fiber), as well as improvements in existing optical fiber lines. The increased use of optical fiber cables has also increased the need for reliability in the mechanical properties of such cables. For example, deployment of optical fiber cables in locations such as office buildings, apartment buildings, and single/multi-family homes often requires passage of the optical fiber cables within existing structures that can include complicated routes having numerous turns. Optical fiber cables, however, are more delicate than legacy cables, thereby making them more time consuming to deploy if the particular optical fiber cable is not properly selected. For example, the number of turns and bends present in the route can result in increased deployment time if the selected optical fiber cable does not meet the optimal requirements (e.g., size and bending properties) for a particular deployment route, thus resulting in additional costs. In addition, environmental conditions can cause damage to the optical fiber cable. When optical fiber cables are deployed, however, it is difficult to determine its mechanical properties or resistance to environmental conditions.